Many patent applications about a technology regarding a multichannel receiver that receives two or more broadcast waves simultaneously, for providing a receiver having a low-cost structure by sharing components among different models to reduce the component count have been applied.
For example, a multichannel receiver which has a frequency changing circuit for splitting one antenna input and then converting each broadcast wave which the multichannel receiver desires to receive into a signal having an intermediate frequency, and a band limiting filter, and which reduces its components, such as the antenna, by outputting one or more tuner outputs and performing signal demodulation on each of the one or more tuner outputs is known (for example, refer to patent reference 1).
Furthermore, a multichannel receiver which, in addition to the structure which the receiver disclosed by patent reference 1 has, has a structure of combining extracted broadcast waves, which the multichannel receiver desires to receive, again and then outputting a plurality of channels via one output terminal to be able to further reduce the hardware of a next-stage signal demodulating unit is also known (refer to patent reference 2).